


The perfect cure to a breakup

by Miss17Understood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: You took one last look at the house that you shared with your boy-. Excuse me more like ex-boyfriend before you finally got in the car that held the last the shit you needed from the house. You decided to go stay with a close friend, Zen. He welcomed you with opening arms just like you knew he would. He didn’t even question you when you showed you didn’t want to talk about the situation





	The perfect cure to a breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Zen/Black MC  
> Word count: 2103

You let out a loud deep sigh as you opened the carton of cigarettes, placing one between your lips. You took one last look at the house that you shared with your boy-. Excuse me more like ex-boyfriend before you finally got in the car that held the last the shit you needed from the house. You lit the cigarette then took a long drag in hopes that maybe you can calm your jumping nerves. Four years, four long drag out years you stayed with his ungrateful ass. Four long years you worked to keep his ass float while he sank you down. You blew out smoke, images of him in your bed with another woman flashed whenever you closed your eyes. Anger once gain flooded every nerve in your body. The fucking nerve to bring another woman into the home y’all, wait more like you build! No longer though, he could keep the rundown ass apartment. You hope the slumlord would come around and kick his sorry ass out. 

You took another drag of the cigarette before starting the car. You decided to go stay with a close friend, Zen. He welcomed you with opening arms just like you knew he would. He didn’t even question you when you showed you didn’t want to talk about the situation. You sighed then threw the cigarette out the window. You looked at yourself in the rearview mirror to check your make up. 

Somehow, some way your red lipstick stayed intact despite on the cussing out you were just doing it. This will now be your dick sucking lipstick once you find another man. You smiled at yourself, still loving how the red showed up against your dark skin. You need to make a mental note to get the same shade since you know you’re going wear this one a lot. 

Once your mind was completely cleared, you drove away leaving your childish ex to weep over what he just lost. You texted Zen when you were on your way, then put your focus back on the road. When you parked in front of Zen’s house he was out front waiting for you. He smiled at you which for some reason that you didn’t want to admit to yourself, made your heart skip a beat. 

Recently with all the issues with your ex, you been hanging out with Zen a lot more. He was sweet, caring, attentive; everything your ex wasn’t. You could feel there was something in the air between you two. Despite how much better Zen was you didn’t want to act on the obvious sexual tension. You felt it would seem like you were using Zen as a way to get over your ex. Despite you telling yourself you shouldn’t, you still couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that creped in your mind every time he sent you a shirtless pic of him after his workouts. You shook your head then got out of the car as Zen walked over. 

“[Y/N], did he do anything to you?” Zen asked, worry etched into his beautifully shaped face. You smiled and shook your head. 

“Zen don’t worry about me, I’m a big girl. Plus, with his o scary ass wouldn’t even dream of touching me.” You said with confidence. Zen smiled at me, I smiled back. 

“Alright darling, here I’ll help you carry the rest of your stuff in. A beautiful lady like you shouldn’t do it all alone.” Zen flirted which caused your cheeks to warm up. Thank god, he wouldn’t be able to tell, it’s great to be born black. With the help of Zen, you got the rest of your stuff out of the car in your temporary room. 

“Thanks a lot for all your help Zen, it really means a lot to me.” You thanked him, Zen sent you another award-winning smile that sent your heart into overdrive. 

“You really don’t have to thank me darling, after all a woman like yourself doesn’t deserve that type of treatment. No less from someone who calls himself a man and your lover.” Zen replied, he stared deep into your [E/C] eyes. You felt your cheeks warm up more, you knew there was something there. You weren’t going to let it slip through your fingers. 

“Thank you, Zen. It really means a lot that you have been here for me. You’re a way better cure for this break up than ice cream and Love & Basketball.” You said with a smile, Zen’s eyes lit up at that. 

“Hey, the best idea just came to me. How about we take my motorcycle out for a ride.” Zen suggested, you smiled in even wider. 

“Fuck yes! Let’s do it!” You exclaimed which made Zen smile. 

“Great! I’ll grab my jacket and we can get out of here.” Zen said then left to his room. A few minutes later, you were on the back of Zen’s bike. You had your arms wrapped tightly around Zen’s waist, your crochet twists were whipping in the wind. You were having the time of your life as Zen rode his bike. Suddenly, Zen slowed down then stopped. 

“Where are we?” You questioned as you looked around. 

“It’s a surprise.” Zen said with his signature smile before he got off the bike then helped you off. He parked his bike then leaded you up a grassy hill, you looked around trying to gather any information from the surroundings. You two came up to this small pond, the rays of the moonlight glinted off the surface of the water. 

“I come here to relax, I felt like sharing it with you.” Zen told you with a smile on his face. You smiled back, Zen took you down closer to the pond. You both sat down by the edge, first you two sat in comfortable silence. 

“[Y/N], I want to tell you something.” Zen suddenly spoke, you turned to look at him. 

“Yes?” You asked, Zen stared into your eyes. 

“I think I have started falling for you darling. I knew we been friends for a while, but every time I see you. You bring a smile to my face and make my heart race. I hate to spring this on you when you just broke up with your boyfriend, but I don’t want to lose my chance again.” Zen expressed, he turned and took your hands into his. “You don’t have to return my feelings, I just wanted to get this out.” You swallowed hard, you don’t know what came over you. But you found yourself leaning in before you pressed your lips to Zen’s. Zen tensed but soon relaxed as he kissed you back. 

You pulled way after a bit before whispering “I like you too Zen, I just didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to make it seem like I was using to get over my breakup.” You looked Zen deeply in the eyes. “You have no idea how much I been wanting to kiss you.” 

“I believe I have an idea darling.” Zen said with a smirk before he pulled into an even more passionate kiss. Zen’s hands went to your hips, he rubbed circles with his thumb as you two continued to kiss. Your hands found their way into Zen’s long sliver hair. Zen soon nipped at your bottom lip, asking for entry. You parted your lips, Zen slipped his tongue inside. He massaged his tongue against yours as you moaned into the kiss. You two continued to kiss like until you moved in Zen’s lap straddling him. Zen pulled away, panting quietly. 

“You’re beautiful, so breath taking.” Zen whispered to you, you felt yourself blushing once again. 

“Zen… I want you.” You whispered then kissed him. Zen kissed back then parted slightly. 

“You already have me.” He replied before kissing you hungrily. He nipped at your bottom lip, you felt your grinding in his lap. 

“No, I mean I want you Zen. I want you to fuck me.” You whimpered slightly, lust clouding your mind. 

“Are you sure baby doll?” Zen asked, he pulled back to look you in the eye. You shivered at the pet name then nodded. 

“I can show you how sure I am.” You said in a flirty tone before you got off Zen. You pushed his legs apart to get between them. Zen looked down at you, one eyebrow raised in question. You gave him a seductive smile before moving to undo his jeans. You then reached in, gently grasping Zen’s half erect cock. Realization finally Zen as you pulled him out, you licked your lips at the sight of Zen. You stroked him slowly, Zen’s breath hitched. You watched as his cock slowly harden, he was just the right length and girth for you. Not too big, not too smile; just fucking right. 

You leaned forward and gave the head a lick, Zen put his hand on your head. You started to swirl your tongue around the head of Zen’s cock slowly. You watched his face twist in pleasure before you engulfed the head with your warm mouth. Zen let out a groan of pleasure as pets he pets your head. You stroked the base of his cock slowly as you sucked hard on the head of his cock. 

You closed your eyes, enjoying the taste of Zen’s precum when it hit your tongue. You slowly worked your way down Zen’s length, as he groaned and moaned. The sliver-haired actor grabbed a handful of your twist as you manage to take his entire length down his throat. You held yourself there for a bit before coming back up, panting quietly. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could do something like that.” Zen said in between panting. He gently rubbed his thumb against your cheek, you bit your lip. 

“Yea, if you want you can fuck my throat. I can take it.” You whispered seductively to him. Zen almost growled then pushed your head back to his cock. You took his length back into your mouth, this time Zen guided your head up and down at a slow pace. 

“That’s suck my cock just like that baby doll, you’re doing such a great job.” He praised as you bobbed your head up and down. Then suddenly started bucking his hips making you gag a little. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the minute as Zen fucked your mouth slowly. “God your mouth is so good babydoll!” 

You let Zen use your mouth until he groaned and pulled away. You looked up at him, you noticed on a tiny bit of your lipstick rubbed off. Yup, dicking sucking lipstick for sure. 

“That was lovely baby, but I want to also pleasure you. How about you get on my lap and ride me.” Zen said winking, you jumped at the chance. You quickly stripped out of your jeans before straddling Zen’s lap again. Zen smiled and pulled you into a loving kiss before he guided you down onto his cock. You gasped when the tip entered then moaned as Zen’s cock stretched you. 

“Oh fuck! You’re so big.” You moaned as you held onto Zen. Zen smirked then started to kiss on your neck. 

“Move whenever you’re ready, babydoll.” Zen whispered into your ear. You nodded then after you were sure you were ready, you started moving your hips. You moaned as you bounced up and down on Zen’s cock slowly. 

“Yea that’s it, you’re doing amazing babydoll.” Zen praised as ran his hand up your shirt. He unclipped your bra then started to grope and play with your breasts. You moaned even louder, you picked up the pace. 

“Oh, fuck Zen! Your cock is so good!” You moaned out loudly, you felt Zen snake an arm around your waist. Then suddenly he held you tight before he started to piston up into you. You cried out loudly as your walls were stretched even more. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight babydoll. I can’t hold back anymore!” Zen growled into your ear as he pounded up into you. Your eyes rolled back into your head as Zen fucked your brains out. You moaned and dug your nails into his shoulders. 

“G-God! Oh fuck! I can’t take it!” You screamed, Zen bit your neck then suck as he fucked you hard. Your walls tighten around Zen as you came hard on his cock. Zen continued to thrust before he pulling out and cumming with a groan. You both laid there in a sweaty pile of mess. 

“You really are the perfect cure for a break up!”


End file.
